X-MEN EXTREME
by D.D.G.I.R
Summary: A new group of XMEN in the real world


1 X-MEN XTREME  
  
As I sat there in my room that Friday I just knew something weird would happen that day. Actually maybe I should clear things up first my name is Travis Marler second I am a mutant my mutant name is the Steel Spider that is what I decided to call myself after I discovered what my powers were exactly. I always read comic books when I was a kid and figured man it would be cool to be a mutant like Wolverine but it could never happen to me. Now I'm thirteen and know exactly my powers are the powers of Spider- Man, Wolverine, and Sabretooth and the third and last thing is everything for me is never normal. I went to school and everything was going as normal as it could be until I saw my archenemy and fellow mutant Jackson "King monster/dinosaur" Fyler. Jackson was obsessed with Dragon Ball Z and strangely his powers were the strength of Cell, strength of Vegeta, and the power to transform into any monster or dinosaur. Another thing about me is a lot of my friends and enemies are mutants, I guess we should rename our middle school, "Mutant Junior High". My best friend in the whole world Kyle "Super Shifter" Warder was basically super strength, super intelligence, and ability to change into any animal. My other best friend Zephan "Clear Flyer" Kallen was known for the fact he could also shift into animals, could fly, and could turn invisible. Then I saw my girlfriend and Kyle's sister Jenni "Rising Phoenix" Warder was psychic, had telepathic powers and was able to fly and shoot flames from her hands, and eyes like the legendary Phoenix. Then I saw Jackson's best friend Michael "Video Games" Shawn he only had one power but it was very useful. He had played every video game and knew every character and creature because of this he could say the name of a video character or creature and they would come to his aid no matter where he was. Then I saw one of my friends and one of Jackson's friends the twin brothers Ben "Bomber" Resca whom was Jackson's friend and his brother Benny "Plasma Eye" Resca whom was my friend. Ben had the powers of Havoc the brother of Cyclops whom shot plasma blasts from his hands. Benny on the other hand had Cyclops powers except for Benny they were controllable instead of having to wear sunglasses to keep in the plasma blasts. Than there was Jackson's girlfriend Tara "Blaster" Shuring she was known for the fact that she could turn her hands into cannons or any type of weapon. That was five years ago now let me show you the present. Jackson has taken over the world, Tara is at his side, his second in command is my cousin Courtney "Destruction" Flanker she is known for her powers of destruction, when she screams the sound waves are so powerful they could smash you against a wall. However my friends Rising Phoenix, Super Shifter, Clear Flyer, and our new friends. Flash also known as Cory Jaquin who can shift into any human, can teleport and can fly. Swordslash also known as Dillon Shauter whom had the abilities of super strength, could fly, and could turn his left hand into a four-foot sword made of the core of a star. My friend Steven "Juggernaut" Jackie was the one who I would never had thought was a mutant was the unstoppable Juggernaut. Joe "Shadow Walker" Lesth had the ability to become one with shadows and form anywhere there was a shadow. The last one on my side at this time is Ross "Devil" Sheeklo he had the ability to transform into a demon or devil. Jackson had his team the Black Destroyers whom had around thirty mutants while I had my team the small X-MEN XTREME. Finally I decided it was time for another attack on the Black Destroyers and I myself would have to take on Jackson since I am the only one near strong enough to stop him. We entered Jackson's capital, which he had built inside our old middle school in Kansas. Entering the school my friends and I immediately saw Bomber, Games, and Jackson's newest minions Saia "Quake" Kylar whom could cause earthquakes with his mind. Lastly was Justin "Tornado" Fallinhe whom could make a tornado with his breath. Juggernaut went at Quake and they began to wrestle. Plasma Eye took on his brother Bomber in a one on one plasma war. Rising Phoenix fought Blaster while Super Shifter fought Destruction. Swordslash fought Tornado one on one sword to wind. Flash and Clear Flyer fought Games and all of Game's minions. That left Jackson and I to duel once again. King Monosaur began by becoming a T-Rex while I climbed the wall onto the ceiling and shot webline after webline at King Monosaur while I drew forth my adamantium claws to protect myself better. Then Monosaur did something I never expected he tried to shift into a monster, which was a T-Rex with the heads of King Ghidora from the old Godzilla movies. Great I thought now he has a T-Rex heads, with three dragonheads of King Ghidora in his chest, he then erupted in a great roar which shot lightning forth from each mouth and while I was thinking I was shot down. For a second I was dead and apparently everyone could tell as well as me because everyone stopped fighting. No one there had ever had an intention of killing another mutant but Jackson while saddened by killing one of his kind was overjoyed because he now had no enemy to stop him. "Now you all see I am the ultimate mutant even the Steel Spider has fallen before me. No one can defeat me not even the strongest mutants. Now all of you bow before your new master." Suddenly I didn't feel dead anymore I felt more powerful than I ever had in my life. No one apparently had noticed I had started breathing again because they were all bowing to Jackson, which I never expected. They were all face down and Jackson had his back to me when I stood and exclaimed "JACKSON THIS ISN'T OVER!" All of them turned with a great look of shock to see me standing there perfect as I was before the lightning hit me. "No!" exclaimed Jackson "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" "Sorry Jackson. You will be seeing a lot of me from now on. Now instead of our little gang war lets just have a duel today between you and me." "Fine" agreed Jackson "Lets duel!" I jumped to the wall with such speed I had never felt as Jackson again became the T-Rex with King Ghidora heads. I shot weblines down and entangled his three Ghidora heads in a great net. Than I jumped from the ceiling and as I came to the ground slashed off head Ghidora head. As Jackson howled in pain I retracted my claws and turned to see Jackson turn back to human. "Remember Jackson whenever you try to hurt some poor civilian the X-MEN XTREME will be there to stop you and one day we will take the world back from you. But until then I leave you with the pain I have just given you." As we returned to the HQ, Kyle asked what happened to me, which everyone seemed to be wanting to ask. I told them I didn't know all I knew was one second I was dead and the next I felt stronger than ever before.  
  
Will Jackson be stopped? Will Travis ever discover why he didn't die? Find out in X-MEN XTREME part 2 


End file.
